


Unofficial Blood Moon Ball

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [11]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood Moon Ball, Dancing, M/M, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: Marco gets a cheesy date idea. Tom loves it regardless.





	Unofficial Blood Moon Ball

“So, where are we going for our date today?” Tom asked curiously as Marco held his hand, leading him through the neighborhood.

“You'll see,” Marco replied.

“I assume it's somewhere fancy,” Tom said, fixing his tie. “Considering you told me to dress nice.”

“Yeah, fairly fancy,” Marco said, casually checking his phone. He saw a text from Star letting him know everything was ready. He put the phone away and made his way right back toward his house.

Tom furrowed his brow. “Wait, are we going in a circle?”

“Maybe,” Marco replied. He didn't give away anything else. Soon they were back at his house, going inside.

“Huh, your parents left,” Tom observed.

“Yeah, they went to a movie,” Marco said. He opened the door, and when they walked into the living room, Tom looked around curiously. The room was fairly dim and the furniture had been pushed to the sides, and candles glowed from the tables. Music played softly nearby.

“Marco...” Tom said slowly.

Marco smiled and turned to face him. “Would you like to dance?”

Tom's ears perked, and he gazed at him with wonder, before smiling too. “Yeah.”

Marco gestured to someone, but before Tom could look, Marco's hand was on his waist and pulling him against him, other hand taking his wrist. The music, a beautiful piano waltz, played louder.

Tom stared, then blushed, letting Marco guide his hand to his shoulder. They followed each other around in small circles, and Tom leaned in close, eyes never leaving his.

Marco's heart was pounding, he didn't get to go on dates with Tom often due to how busy he was. So any time he got to be close to him was time he treasured.

“This is really nice,” Tom said quietly as they danced slowly, stepping around the room. He gently rubbed Marco's side, admiring how he looked in the black suit he was wearing, the gold shoulder tassels. He grinned. “Think I could see you in a dress some time though?”

“Maybe next time,” Marco replied, chuckling. He pressed a quick kiss to Tom's cheek, and the music quieted as they moved into the center of the room. Tom started to loosen his hold, thinking they were done. But Marco held him in place, and out of nowhere, a deep red light shone on them.

Tom stared up at it, mouth slightly agape. “What...”

The music began again at a crescendo, and Marco grinned and pulled him into a faster dance, spinning him around the room as the red light followed them. Tom saw that it was shining down from the ceiling, from what appeared to be...

“The blood moon?” he asked in wonder.

“In a sense,” Marco replied. “The actual Blood Moon Ball was... a bit of a disaster.”

“That's an understatement.”

“So I decided to give you your own Blood Moon Ball. Just for you and me.” Marco lowered his eyelids, and Tom flushed at the love in his eyes. “No one around to impress, no one to entertain... it's just us and the music.”

Tom relaxed into their swaying, and lifted his arm, spinning Marco under it. A few more steps and Marco was spinning him in return, as their waltz shifted into more of a tango, the dance becoming more energetic in response to the change in the music.

The music kept building and they kept spinning, before finally it reached its peak and Tom took one of Marco's legs, lifting it up as he leaned him back, other arm going around his back and dipping him dramatically. The music faded out and Tom kissed him.

Marco's eyes fell shut, and he gently stroked Tom's hair as he responded. The light disappeared, and they looked up.

Tom cocked his head. “Star?”

Star waved at them from where she was using her magic to float near the ceiling, aiming a spotlight at them. It had a filter on it with a crescent moon shape cut out of it. “Hi!”

Tom let go of Marco and straightened up. “Didn't think you were here. Wow, um... hi.”

She lowered herself to the floor, hoisting the light up onto a shoulder. “Someone had to control the spotlight,” she said. “Marco got this Blood Moon Ball idea so, you know, I figured I'd help him out.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Tom turned to Marco, caressing his cheek. “I really appreciate it. Thank you, I've... I've always wanted to actually dance under the blood moon.”

“Sorry I couldn't get you the real deal,” Marco said, chuckling. “The actual moon wasn't being very talkative. And it hasn't been red at all lately either so...”

Tom leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “That's alright. That moon is just a drama queen anyway. This was still amazing. Thank you.”

Marco hugged him close, and Star got out her wand. “Need anything else from me?”

“Nah, I think we're good,” Marco said. “Thanks again.”

“No problem, let me know if you need anything else!” She vanished the spotlight, then got out her dimensional scissors and disappeared through a portal.

Tom and Marco held each other for a while, before Tom finally asked, “So now what do we do?”

Marco hadn't really thought that far ahead. He looked at Tom thoughtfully, at himself, and then said, “Well we are still dressed up. Wanna keep dancing?” He went over to the radio that had been playing the music.

Tom nodded, face brightening. “Absolutely.”

Marco clicked to the next song, and they joined hands and continued dancing, laughing and occasionally trading kisses. All in all, it was the best ball either have them have gone to.


End file.
